


Reborn's Rescuer

by Wingzrooke



Series: Ways they might have Met [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Mafia and Magic!, Multi, Sirina Potter-Black - Freeform, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: So, this is the third in my series of ways Sirina could have met and bonded with different Guardians. Most of this series will not be finished (at least not at first), so read at your own risk!Sirina Potter-Black has gained a new Power, and been given jobs to do by the Fates. In this incarnation, Sirina's first task is to save Reborn from death, alone in a silent snow-drenched park. As these things tend to do around Sirina, she somehow ends up with a guardian as well.





	Reborn's Rescuer

 

* * *

* * *

 

                Oppressive silence filled a small bedroom, and the world seemed to hold its breath. Then a slender figure sat bolt upright on their bed, long black hair blending into the shadows despite being somewhat wild around the girl’s head. Liquid silver irises seemed to almost glow in the dark room, easily outshining the yellow light of the moon coming in from a large nearby window. The slender girl panted harshly, one hand coming up to grip the place over her heart. Slowly she seems to calm, chanting:

                “I’ll save him. I’ll save him.” over and over again. As she calmed, her eyes faded from shining silver to brilliant emerald green. Then tension in her body seemed to bleed out of her, and her shoulders slump while she buries her face in her hands.

                “I _have_ to save him.” She muttered one last time, just as her alarm clock goes off nearby. She jumps, then, and looks over to the clock. “It’s tonight.” She stated aloud, just to hear someone speaking. As though the words were some sort of cue, the girl tossed the blankets off of herself and raced through dressing. With a look at the world outside covered in two feet of stark white snow, she makes sure to dress in several layers. The coats and sweaters she throws on are a couple sizes too big, but she doesn’t seem even slightly bothered by this. What seems like only moments later, the girl stands before the large window and stares out at the frost and snow-covered world.

                “You can do this, Sirina. You have too.” She whispers to herself, then gently raises the bottom half of the window until she can squeeze out of the window and make the short drop to the roof below. Then she carefully pulls the window down until there’s only a crack left. Just a big enough crack for her to fit her slender teenaged fingers into. On silent feet she sneaks to the edge of the roof and then jumps down to the ground. A faint trace of Mist flames around her ensure her landing is silent, and then Sirina is racing off into the night.

                As she runs, the dream plays on repeat in her mind. All the things that could go wrong, if she doesn’t make it in time. Although it hadn’t happened to her in previous incarnations, Sirina was a Seer in this lifetime, and Fate had given her a _job_. Well, more like several jobs, really. There were things that needed to be corrected in this world. Things that wouldn’t be fixed, if she didn’t do them herself. She wasn’t quite certain what had gone wrong with the Fates’ plans in this world, only that something or several somethings had gone wrong. The Fates of this world had assured her, though, that she could fix this. She only hoped they were right.

                Sirina is in the middle of crossing a small park square surrounded by trees when she slips. With a yelp, Sirina falls and slides across the ground for about a foot. A couple small tongues of Sky-flame escape from her, and Ri grimaces as she pulls them back in. Ruefully she stands up and dusts off her behind.

                “Ow.” She comments quietly to herself. As she looks up, she finds that in her distraction she’d been surrounded by six men. She’d known they would surround her, and that they weren’t originally here for her. She also knows they will try to kidnap her and force her to submit to them, if they can. Sure enough the one who looked biggest and oldest strode forward to face her.

                “Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little baby Sky, and all alone. Just waiting for us to find and claim her.” The man chuckles, and Sirina’s hands fist at her side. She wants to spit at them that she’s older than their entire civilization, in soul if not in body. Wants to rage that she wants nothing to do with them, and she’s no one’s _possession_. Instead she grits her teeth and forces herself to relax as the man continues speaking.

                “And without any Guardians, it will be easy for we the Mercado brothers to bond with you. We’ve even got a whole set to fill your Sky.” The man’s arrogant words make Ri grind her teeth. As though she would ever be interested in this pig. It doesn’t help that she could _See_ what he and his brothers would do to her, could _See_ their desire to subjugate her.

                “Mama will be happy we’ve finally brought a Sky into the Family.” Agreed one of the other men surrounding her. Judging from the overwhelming amount of green in the man’s outfit, he was probably the lightning. The way his gaze lingered over her breasts and hips made Ri feel greasy and unclean. He wasn’t the only one admiring her form in a decidedly leering way, either.

                “See, our Mamma slept with lots of Clouds, trying to breed a Sky into our line. She had five different flames herself. She was just missing Cloud flames. But she never succeeded. Now that your ours, however, we’ll be able to make lots of little Sky brats.” The first man, dressed in yellow with black accents like a mockery of the way _He_ dressed, informed Sirina. Sirina bared her teeth at the man. In the background she can feel a seventh set of eyes on her. A slightly-interested pair of eyes that didn’t belong to any of the six brothers currently circling her.

                “Not interested. Besides, I already have a Guardian. You’ll have to look for a different Sky.” She retorted, no longer able to keep silent. The Sun before her just laughs.

                “That won’t be a deterrent. That Guardian is as good as dead.” One of the other brothers laughs from behind her. She doesn’t dare take her eyes off of the Sun-brother before her to see which element the brother who commented was, though.

                “You can try, but the World’s Greatest Hitman will chew you up and spit you out! No way someone weak like you lot could defeat Reborn!” She yelled at him, wincing a little at how loud she was being. But she had to attract _His_ attention. And she had to make Him more than slightly interested. Her words seem to have done the trick, however, for she feels His whole attention focus in on her. She can feel his interest and curiosity like an itch beneath her skin. She doesn’t have time to think about that, though, as the Sun-brother is grinning creepily and several of his brothers are diving at her in an attempt to catch her.

                “It will be easy to defeat him. We’ll just hold you hostage. Your precious Guardian will let us kill him, if it will spare your life.” The Sun-brother announces as Ri jumps up into the air and scales a nearby tree to avoid the men lunging at her. What followed was a blur, and even later on she won’t be able to say quite what happened or how she escaped. All she knew was that at some points almost-silent shots rang out and then the last of the brothers fell to the ground with a bleeding hole between his eyes. Ri practically doubled over in relief, bracing her hands on her knees and huffing for a moment. Then she looked up and realized _He_ was tied into the fork of a tree in front and above her.

                “Thanks.” Sirina panted, straightening and taking in the blood soaking the bindings surrounding the tiny Arcobaleno. Quickly she scaled the tree until she sat with her legs on either side of the branch in front of The World’s Greatest Hitman. Quickly she withdrew a knife from her sleeve, not even flinching as he leveled his gun until it met her forehead.

                “We’ve got to get you out of here before your other opponents catch up.” Sirina informed him as she quickly sawed the bindings loose. With a tiny flare of Sky flames the bandages catch on fire and burn to nothing as they drift towards the ground. She didn’t want to leave traces of him behind, after all. “I’ll get you somewhere safe and then we can patch you up.” She added, gently picking up the tiny man. Then she unzipped all three of her layers. Carefully she tucks him against her chest and zips the sweaters and coat up so he was inside of them with her.  

                Already she can feel Fate tugging at her, her intuition and Sight saying ‘ _hurry, hurry, hurry_ ’. She can almost feel the people hunting him getting closer. With her arms wrapped around him over her coat, she jumps gracefully to the ground once more. Then she’s running again. Not towards her flat, though. She has no intention of leading the Hunters straight to her hiding place. Instead she heads in a zig-zag pattern towards the outskirts of the city. When she’s about six miles away from her home, and running only on her Cloud flames, Ri reaches out with her Mist flames and pulls them both _in-between_ , or into _the Void_ , depending on who you asked. It wasn’t a technique many could pull off, not even other Mists. As far as Ri was aware, only the Vindice could traverse _the Void_ like she does.

                She can feel Reborn shudder as the world seems to fade to a silver-grey background around them. Then she’s in a black and silver tunnel, somehow flying. The trip is short, since she’s only six miles or so away from her target. Then they are gently floating to the floor in an abandoned warehouse. Sirina can feel the tingle of her active wards around the place still, and she knows from the wards that no one else has been here. Thanks to her muggle and flame-user repelling wards, they won’t find this place, either. It helps she also added anti-tracking and unplotability via wards as well. It seems the runes have held up as well, because despite having no power or gas, the building is warm and inviting. Quickly she moves over to the small hospital-style bed and unzips.

                As soon as she’s unearthed him from her jackets, Sirina carefully extracts Reborn and sets him on the examination table. Then she sheds her outer layers and picks up a couple salves from the tray nearby. Before the tiny Hitman can protest, despite his watching her every move with glazed eyes, she has his jacket and shirt off. Then she holds her hand over the wound in his side and _pulls_ with her magic. The silent and wandless Accio pulls the bullet fragments out of Reborn and into her hand in an instant. She makes quick work of gently smearing the salves all over and inside the wound, despite his single grunt of pain. Hurting him makes her feel terrible, but she knows this must be dealt with now.

                “The bullet had poison in it. Drink this.” Sirina orders, and without waiting for his acceptance, she places a vial of potion at his mouth and tips it in. He splutters some but swallows. Sirina gently unfurls her Sky flames to set him more at ease, despite his near-comatose state. He’d worsened faster than she expected. Every now and then she could feel his strong Sun flames attempting to heal him or burn out the poison, but they’d laced the poison with something else that repressed his flames. One after another she fed him the next couple potions, then stood back and watched them work. A sickly greenish-fluid leaked from the bullet wound until only blood oozed out.

                Then the wound, starting from the inside, closed up as if it’d never been there in the first place. Sirina picked up a sponge from a nearby waiting bowl of clean water and wrung it out before gently dabbing away the blood, pus, and salve from his side and stomach. As she works, she gently eases the Hitman backwards while the dreamless sleep takes effect. What feels like mere moments later, the tiny man is fast asleep in the middle of the adult-sized bed. With a grimace Sirina lays a blanket over him and magics his clothes off.

_“I am so glad I don’t have to strip him by hand!”_ She thought, blushing slightly. Then, while he’s unconscious, she takes the stone tablet from off the tray and gently picks up the yellow pacifier. She doesn’t take the pacifier’s necklace off his neck, just lifts it so she can place it on the indent made for it on the tablet. Carefully she took a sample of the small Hitman’s flames and placed them into the divot. For a moment, thanks to the runes on the tablet, the Pacifier is confused between whether the Hitman’s body is what it is attached too, or the tablet. As soon as certain runes light up to show they are working, Sirina yanks the necklace of the pacifier up and over Reborn’s head. To her relief, the tablet continues to work. The Arcobaleno curse was officially no longer upon Reborn. Still, there was the matter of the de-aging/shrinking curse on the man to consider. Silently a member of the Vindice appears beside her and takes the tablet reverently. The tablet, glowing Sun flames, glowing yellow pacifier, and now black Vindice night flames, disappear with the Vindice as he goes.

                Sirina ignores that, though, and focuses on the next part of de-cursing the World’s Greatest Hitman. As she releases her magic into the air around herself, runes and seals etched into the floor circling the hospital bed flare up in the same bright emerald green as her magic. Slowly the curse keeping the man small is shredded, bit by bit. While it comes undone, Ri focuses on making the process as painless as possible. She knows that if he wasn’t knocked out by the potion, he would be screaming as his body stretched and grew. Especially because bodies aren’t made to grow so fast. Finally, a few hours later, it is done and Sirina is exhausted. She sinks into a nearby chair and falls asleep, too tired to move any farther away.

 

* * *

 

                Since Sirina wasn’t sure how much dreamless sleep the man would need to keep him under while removing the curses, she wakes well before him. A couple hours, in fact. It is enough time to prepare a hearty meal for both of them. Removing curses takes a lot out of both the curse breaker and the freed person, after all. Once she’s finished her own meal, she sets his on the tray near his bed and settles into the chair to wait. She doesn’t have to wait long.

                At first Sirina isn’t certain what drew her attention to him. He is as still and silent as before, breathing evenly. Then she feels his flames start to reach out and she realizes he doesn’t remember her helping and healing him.

                “It’s alright. You’re safe here. I made sure to lose your enemies before transporting you here, and have healed both the poison and your wounds. I also removed the curses on you. Please be careful as you sit up, you probably aren’t used to your adult body or the full amount of your flames anymore. Take it slowly, please” She informs him gently and softly.

                “Also, there is food on the tray beside your bed. You should eat something, to make up the energy from the healing and breaking of the curse.” She added helpfully. Having been caught as awake, the man opened his eyes and sat up. Although she’d seen them in her visions, and other life-times, she was slightly startled by the highly intelligent, intense black stare. She smiled at him gently. The man took the tray from next to the bed and sent his flames through the food. Sirina assumed he was checking for poison. Gently she let her Sky flames leak out and play with the edges of the powerful Sun flames. This seemed to draw the Hitman’s attention back to her.

                “You told them I am your Sun Guardian. Why? And what’s your name?” The Sun demanded shortly before beginning to eat.

                 “Because I thought having someone so strong as my guardian would convince them to leave me alone. And…” Here she flushed and ducked her head slightly, only looking up at him through her bangs “And I would very much like to have you as my guardian.” She admitted sheepishly. “Even though I know it’s impossible. My name is Sirina. You can call me Ri.” She added softly, sadly.

                “Oh? Why is it impossible? You radiate strong sky flames.” Reborn prodded. Sirina stared at him blankly.

                “I would never let someone become my guardian simply because they feel they owe me. And… well… perhaps it is not true? But everyone says you hate skies. That’s why I was so surprised you saved me.” She replied seriously, still blushing a bit. Reborn drew back from her in surprise.

                “A Sky hater? I have been waiting for a Sky of my own ever since I found out about the possibility of becoming a guardian. The only reason I have not bonded with a Sky yet is because I have not yet found a Sky strong enough to hold me, to contain my flames. And if I ever became a guardian, it would not be because of a debt.” Reborn corrected, looking somewhat astonished.

                “But…everyone says it is because you are a Sky hater that you are used as a tutor for Skies… because they know you won’t try to bond with the Sky you are teaching. They say it’s what makes you so harsh on the Skies you train, what makes you the best Sky-tutor. Even the Ninth Head of the Vongola made an official announcement to his people about you being a Sky hater.”

                “He _what_?!” Reborn growled softly. Sirina flinched. Reborn slid a look at her and attempted to straighten his mouth from the snarl it was fixed in.

                “Yes.” She confirmed. “As did the Cavallone head.”

                “Well, I have never hated someone because of the flame type they bear. I only hate someone for themselves.” Reborn informed her stiffly. “And,” he added with a heated look at her that made Sirina flush even deeper “I would very much like to see if we can bond.” He purred.

                “I…okay. I would love to test our compatibility.” Sirina agreed, lifting one of her hands out before her. A single lick of her amber flames drifted up from her palm like the fire at the top of a candle. Reborn looked skeptically at the small curl of flame.

                “You think such a small amount of flame is enough to build a bond with such a strong element as myself?”

                “Great. Apparently, you’ve only tried to bond with soul rapists.” She grumbled in reply, and Reborn’s eyes narrowed. Before he could inquire into what she meant, Sirina continued. “Testing compatibility comes before trying to bond. It isn’t painful, unlike having a Sky or element try to force their flames into you. It’s not painful like trying to force a bond, and lets both parties know if taking the time to build a bond will be worth it. Or even if they can get along. It also gives both parties an idea of a fraction of what a bond between them might be like. Every bond is different, after all. Just hold your hand out with a lick of flame like mine. It’s easy as a magnet test.” She explained.

                “Then what do I do?” He wondered. She smiled gently at him.

                “Then we wait. The test is like putting two magnets near each other. If we are both compatible, the flames will be attracted towards each other. If we are not, they will lean away. The more severe the compatibility or incompatibility, the greater the movement of the flame’s position.” She replied; eyes focused with laser intensity on their two flames as he drew his own palmful of flame towards hers. She, of course, knew they would end up bonding. She could _See_ it. But she wanted Reborn to know, and to have a choice. Regardless of what Fate decreed.

                Long before the two hands touched, the flames started straining towards each other. When the two hands were side-by-side, the two flames intertwined and curled around each other like affectionate twining cats. Both their pupils dilated wide, and Sirina panted slightly at the sensations evoked in them. Reborn turned his gaze from the flames to her own dazed gaze. His own cheeks were flushed slightly as well.

                “Bond with me.” He demanded. She shivered at the tone of his voice, and two more licks of flame slipped from her control to twine in and around the others. Her Cloud and Mist flames seemed to like Reborn’s sun flames just as much as her Sky ones. It was a most unusual reaction.

                “We should really wait at least three days. You’ve just been healed, and freed from the curse. Plus we can’t really think clearly after a compatibility test.” She disagreed weakly. Reborn, sensing his victory, smirked slightly at her.

                “I won’t wait. I’ve searched for a Sky like you for a very long time, Sirina.” He murmured, allowing the flame from his hand to extinguish. He stood and stepped forward into Sirina’s space, one hand circling her waist and smoothly drawing her up against his front. His other hand gently caressed the side of her face down to her jaw. His flames poured from him into the air around them.

                “Shall I convince you?” He murmured softly into her ear, and the shudder that wracked through her body caused his dark grin to widen even further, though she could not see it _. It was good to be back in his adult form_ , he thought.

                “I…” Sirina started to stutter, and he brought his flames to bear. They stroked all her exposed skin, and up against her clothing. Her breathing hitched again. Remembering what she’d said about the Mafia’s way of bonding to a sky/element, he whispered into her ear once more.

                “May I, my lady?” He purred softly. Once more she shivered.

                “O..okay. I want this too much to wait, to be honest. But you can’t complain later. I tried to do the right thing…” She breathed. “You should know, I remember other lifetimes with other guardians. But….you are the first I will have in this lifetime.” She admitted to him nervously. _Surely this would drive him away?_ She thought.

                Reborn, on the other hand, was filled with a possessive delight. He tightened his grip on her. He may not have been her first guardian ever, but he was the first she would have since being born here. In the usual way the mafia counted, he was still her very first guardian. And everyone knew that the first guardian was special, the bond itself was slightly different than all the others. He would be her right hand, her closest guardian and her most trusted. So long as he didn’t screw up. And Reborn didn’t _make_ mistakes. In answer, he stroked his flames over her again.

                Sirina breathed out sharply in surprise and her three flames burst from her to wind through and into Reborn’s own with surprising intensity. Reborn’s own flames were no less intent and quick to bind into and around Sirina’s flames. As the bond began to build up between them, both of them began to shudder deeply. The feelings built up into a crescendo as their minds touched. Then their bodies loosened all at once and Sirina sagged into Reborn. They were both panting heavily, and felt exhausted. Reborn, despite his own exhaustion, swept her off her feet (literally). He gently carried her to the couch he could see through the open doorway and sat down with her in his lap.

                “Is that… normal?” He panted. “When using the testing method?”

                “No. At least, I don’t think so. No one I know who uses the method has had this sort of a reaction when bonding. But I’ve never bonded before. As I told you, bonds are different between each person. It could be because we are so… drawn… to each other. Just in case, though, I should probably stick to males for my other guardians…” Sirina mused carefully. Reborn’s arms tightened around her once more at the mention of other men. Sirina looked to him uncertainly.

                “Reborn…?” She questioned worriedly, a crease forming between her brows.

                “Sorry. I think it’s the because the bond is so new.” He answered gruffly. “I seem to be very possessive of you, my Sky.” He added in a purr. Sirina felt her face flush deep red again. His eyes gained a shine once more, and Sirina began to suspect he enjoyed causing her to blush.

                “Reborn? I didn’t mention it before, because I didn’t know our bond would be like this… but I don’t think I can share you. At all. We are bound too closely together. It would kill me. I mean, the people I was born to in my first remembered Incarnation consider a soul bond like a guardian bond to be a type of marriage, but I don’t usually hold anyone else to it. But I couldn’t bear to share you.” She admitted as her tri-flames leaked from her and threaded around him possessively. Reborn didn’t say anything, just set his head on top of hers.

                “Sorry, Reborn. I know it sounds…hypocritical of me, since I can’t promise my other bonds won’t be like ours.” She added, biting her lip and hunching her shoulders. Reborn sighed softly into her hair.

                “Although I did not expect to be so possessive of you, or so attracted, I knew what I was getting into. It is in a Sky’s very DNA, their nature, to require more than one guardian. And I would never cheat on you, Sirina. Never.” He soothed, gently raising a hand to rub her back. Sirina leaned further into Reborn, relieved but still sorry she could not do the same for him. Reborn kept gently rubbing her back, and Sirina quickly fell asleep in his lap. It had taken quite a lot of energy to get Reborn to where they were now. Not to mention to set up the apartment, to heal Reborn, to remove the curse, and to bond.

                Reborn suspected if it hadn’t been for her cloud flames, his new Sky would probably be dealing with flame depletion. The healing had taken a great part of his energy as well, what little was left from his encounter and subsequent fleeing of the ones who injured him.

                Together they fell asleep on the couch, Reborn leaning back against the cushions and cradling her gently.

 

* * *

 

                The next morning Sirina again woke before Reborn did. She moved over to the small kitchen she’d transfigured and cooked up a quick breakfast. As she was plating the eggs and sausage, Reborn entered the kitchen behind her and looped his arms around her waist.

                “Good morning, Amore.” He purred, and a shiver raced down Sirina’s spine.

                “Good morning, My Own.” Sirina greeted, carefully placing the frying pan on one of the cool burners. “I hope you like eggs, sausage, and pancakes. Because that’s all I have in this hideout.” She informed him cheerfully. Reborn rested his chin on her shoulder.

                “I don’t mind. But we had stew last night…?” He pointed out. Sirina grinned as she picked up the plates and gently elbowed him until he stepped away from her.

                “Well, I was prepared for last night and this morning, but I figured I’d find out what you wanted to do before making any other plans.” Sirina replied cheerfully as she rounded the counter to sit at the bar on the other side. Reborn’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He still followed her around, though.

                “You were looking for me.” He stated curiously. Truthfully, he was blissfully ambivalent at the idea that his Sky had been looking for him, instead of her just happening to stumble upon him. No matter how they’d met, he was just glad they had. He could never regret meeting his Sky, after all.

                “Yes. I knew you’d be injured and need of help. And I wanted to break the curses on you.” She admitted easily.

                “Curse-s? As in, plural?” He asked with a frown as Sirina started to eat breakfast. She patted the stool next to her own, and he quickly sat next to her and began to dig in to his own food.

                “Yes. The Arcobaleno Curse, which is a sort of unwilling sacrificial curse designed to help keep the world in balance. Keep it from ending, that sort of thing. And the de-aging/shrinking curse placed on your body to help it cope with having less flames because of the Arcobaleno curse.” She explained, gesturing with her fork as she spoke. A flare of fondness for his peculiar Sky flared through him as he watched her speak.

                “And speaking of the Arcobaleno Curse, I was hoping you would take me to see the other Arcobaleno.” The words made Reborn frown slightly.

                “Why do you want to see the other Arcobaleno?” He wondered warily. Sirina smiled gently at him.

                “I want to end the curse. For all of you.” She explained softly. “The current system is inefficient, wasteful, horrifying, and … there really aren’t words to say how very disgusting what happened to you seven was.” Sirina spat. Not towards Reborn, of course, but at the thought of the curse and what it did.

                “So you don’t want to try and make the rest of the five strongest flame users your guardians?” He teased gently; black eyes softened slightly as he looked at her. Sirina tilted her head to the side.

                “I wouldn’t be necessarily _opposed_ to the idea…” she started to say, then stopped and thought about it. “If they wish to find a Sky, I would be willing to test our compatibility. The truth is my flames _can_ bond to anyone but I’m a little bit pickier than my flames. Just because I _can_ bond to every flame user in existence, doesn’t mean I _want_ to. I guess the possibility of bonding will depend on if I like the people.” She mused. “We should probably warn the lightning in advance…” Sirina added under her breath.

                “What about?”

                “Lightnings tend to have a … _strange_ … reaction towards me. They either worship the ground I walk on, or want to kill me. At first sight. I don’t know why, but I do know I have a lot of trouble finding someone who’s compatible with me that has lightning flames. A lot of life times I go without a Lightning Guardian because I just can’t find one who’s…is normal to harsh a word? Less extreme in their reactions to me, at least. One I can get along with.” Sirina explained. Then she seemed amused as she looked down at his hands. “Reborn, _your fork._ ” She commented with a bit of a laugh.

                Looking down, Reborn noted absently that he’d mangled the poor fork. It was bent in two places and the tines had been bent from here he’d dug them into the counter. Apparently, in his anger at someone who might try to kill his Sky, he’d missed his plate entirely. Although that may have been a bit of a blessing, because at least he hadn’t broken the plate too.

                “I’ll warn Verde to behave. And I’ll take you to meet the others. We are actually supposed to meet today. That’s where I was headed when I was attacked last night.” Reborn agreed.

                “Thank you, Reborn.” Sirina praised softly, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. She turned back to her own plate, flushing, and Reborn felt a sense of pride filling him.

                “That reminds me…didn’t you say a bond like ours is a marriage to you? Regardless of whether or not your Guardians feel the same way and respect the bond like that?” He questioned, unable to help himself as his voice dropped a little lower. Sirina flushed a deeper red.

                “Ah…yes.” She stammered slightly. A smirk graced his face.

                “Good. That means you won’t be made if I…”He murmured, and Sirina turned to face him in question just in time for Reborn’s lips to descend on hers. Gently he moved his mouth against hers, and Sirina couldn’t help letting a little whimper slip loose as he drew back. Thankfully, though, he was only re-positioning before ducking back in and claiming her lips once more. Before them the remains of their breakfast grew cold, meeting with the other Arcobaleno temporarily forgotten as Reborn instead feasted on his Sky.

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
